Aragorn's daughter
by Legolasfan2
Summary: He didn't know her. He has finally met her. She wanted to meet her father and she has but doesn't know it yet. She falls for an elf and he is her fathers mate. Rated R for later chappies!
1. Aragorn sees his daughter

For so long, I wanted to know who my father was. Yet I did not expect it when he showed up on the doorstep of our kingdom. He did not recognise me and he did not know who I was. My mother explained...........  
  
Emilia sat on the steps of her great-uncle's kingdom. She was bored and had nothing to do. None of her friends from the village wanted to play. She looked out past the village and looked at the great land. She squinted her eyes and saw four men on horses. "Mother! Mother! There are four men riding this way," said Emilia. Eowyn, her mother, looked and stared. Oh no, thought Eowyn, Aragorn has returned. "Emilia, dear. Please go to your room for a while," said Eowyn. "Mother!!!" exclaimed Emilia, "I am not five years of age. I am twenty years of age." "Just go inside please. I do not want you out here," said Eowyn. With a sigh, Emilia picked herself up and walked inside.  
  
She ran to her bedroom window. An elf, a dwarf, a human and a wizard, she thought. She saw her mother talking to the human. They were very close together so that no one would be able to hear the conversation.  
  
Eowyn talked to Aragorn as he came up the path. "Why are you here?" asked Eowyn. "Our race is under a huge threat. We need help," said Aragorn. "After twenty years. You left me with the baby and ran off with that elf. You never travelled to see your daughter. She is twenty years old now and she does not anything about you," said Eowyn. "I am very sorry, Eowyn. I did not mean to hurt you. I would like to see her, though," said Aragorn. "I will think about it," said Eowyn, "But for now come in."  
  
The men and Eowyn walked into the big hall, where King Theoden sat with his messenger, Wormtongue. Emilia came out of the room, just as Gandalf was working off Saruman's spell. Eowyn had run to stop Gandalf and Aragorn stopped her. Emilia ran to get Aragorn's hands of her mother but the elf stopped her. She looked up at him. "Please. Do not be afraid. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood," Legolas said politely. "I am Emilia. My great-uncle is King Theoden. May I ask a question?" asked Emilia. "Of course," said Legolas. "Why are you here?" she asked. "We need help. A big war is about to start and we need soldiers and men to fight with us," said Legolas. Emilia nodded her head. She did not mind being held by the very politely and very handsome looking elf. Gandalf had done his job and it worked. The King was back and Wormtongue was banished.  
  
Later that afternoon, Emilia sat outside the village with her new found friend, Legolas. They sat on the grasslands with white lily flowers surrounding them. "How old are you?" asked Legolas. "Twenty," said Emilia, "How old are you?" "Three thousand, seven hundred and fifty three years old," said Legolas. "Wow. Your a lot older than I am," said Emilia. "Do you have a father? I have not seen you with your father yet," asked Legolas. "I do not have a father. My father got my mother pregnant and left her and ran away with another girl," explained Emilia. "Oh. I am sorry," said Legolas "Do not be sorry. I am fine. I wish that one day I could meet him," said Emilia. Legolas looked at her as she looked at the flowers and started to pick them. She kind of looks like Aragorn, thought Legolas, Is Aragorn her father? Emilia picked up the flowers. They smelt so fresh and beautiful. "What is Mirkwood like? I have heard from rangers that it is a beautiful forest with beautiful white leaves," said Emilia. "Well Mirkwood has no white leaves but it is like a forest in there," said Legolas. Emilia looked at Legolas' deep blue eyes. How can an elf have such big beautiful eyes, she thought, they are wonderful. Legolas loved Emilia's beautiful big brown eyes. She looked at the flowers again and put his hand on her face and leaned forward. He kissed her on her cheek and went to her lips. She kissed him back with delight and put her arms around his neck  
  
To be continued........ 


	2. War and Disapperance of Emilia and Legol...

I can remember sitting on the hills with him. A nice gentle elf named Legolas. He was from the Woodland Realm. We talked about my father. I still wonder. It has been getting to me lately. I do not know why. Legolas kissed my cheek and we kissed each other...  
  
She kissed him back with delight and put her arms around his neck. Soft skin, soft lips, thought Legolas, and beautiful long hair. They parted for air and hugged one another.  
  
Eowyn walked through the gate to find her daughter. "Emilia! Emilia!" called Eowyn. She looked beyond the landscape and found the hills with beautiful flowers on them. She found Emilia and Legolas laughing and picking flowers and sticking them in each other's hair. "Emilia. Please come in it is time for supper," said Eowyn. "Coming in just a second mother," said Emilia. She got up and brushed off the grass. She helped Legolas up. "I guess I will see you at dinner," said Emilia. "Of course my fair lady," said Legolas kissing Emilia's hand. She walked away and left Legolas standing on the hill. ************************************************************************ Emilia brushed her long hair and sung an elvish song her uncle, Eomer, taught her when she was little. Eowyn came in. "Are you almost ready?" asked her mother. "Just about," said Emilia. She slipped on her dress and Eowyn did it up. While she was doing up the dress, Emilia asked her mother a question. "Mother? Do you know whom my father is?" asked Emilia. Eowyn looked up. "Why do you want to know?" asked Eowyn. "I do not know why. But it has been getting to me lately. I have been wondering," said Emilia. Eowyn finished off tying up the dress and sat Emilia down. It was time for a talk. "Your father has arrived today. I was going to wait til after dinner to tell you this. But Aragorn is you father," said Eowyn. "You mean, the ranger with the long hair and kept you from helping Great- Uncle Theoden, today?" asked Emilia. Eowyn nodded her head. Emilia stared at her mother. "How did this happen?" asked Emilia, tearfully. "We met one night just as he met a lady elf. We had fun and then I ended up pregnant with you," said Eowyn. It cannot be possible, thought Emilia. "Come now. We will discuss it with your father after dinner," said Eowyn. She escorted her daughter to the dinner table.  
  
A young boy and girl were eating their dinner with the others. Gimli, the dwarf, was eating very rudely and loudly. Aragorn ate and talked at the same time. Legolas stood behind Aragorn and did not eat. Emilia sat next to the young boy and began to eat her dinner. Legolas looked over at his princess. He was taken aback. The beautiful hair frames her face, he thought, her brown eyes look so beautiful. He could not believe his eyes. Discussing about war came up at dinner. King Theoden sat on his throne with Gandalf by his side. "They had no idea. They were unarmed," said Eowyn, talking to the King. "This is the taste of terror and Saruman has unleashed," said Gandalf. Emilia looked up from her dinner. War? When was Rohan under threat? She suddenly realised that she was not hungry anymore. Legolas read her mind and walked over to her. "I am here. I will make sure you do not get hurt. We will win this fight," said Legolas. It wanted to make Emilia cry. But she did not want to. Not in front of Legolas. He was her one true love. What would he think if he saw her cry? She got up from the table. The talk had been too much to talk about. "Please excuse me," said Emilia. "Finished already, my dear?" asked Theoden. "Yes. I am full," said Emilia and went to her room.  
  
She sat and brushed out her hair. She decided to get ready for bed. Her gown has long and white. A knock came from the door. "Come in," said Emilia. The door opened and in came Legolas. "I am sorry if I scared you just a while ago," said Legolas. "You did not scare me at all. It's just. my mother told me something before dinner," said Emilia. "Well. What is it?" asked Legolas. "She told me who my father was," said Emilia. Legolas could not take it any longer. He really wanted to know who it was. "Come on Emilia. Tell me who he is," said Legolas "It is Aragorn. He is my father," said Emilia. I knew it, thought Legolas, but did not say anything. "Wow! That is a surprise," said Legolas. "That is what I thought when my mother told me," said Emilia, "And this war. I am quite scared about it." "Do not worry about it," said Legolas, locking Emilia's bedroom door. "What are doing?" asked Emilia. Legolas walked over to her seat. He kissed her cheek. He picked her up and put her down on the bed. He blew out her candle. Darkness fell in the room and the moon shone through Emilia's curtains. The elf, the human kissed and it went from there. ************************************************************************ "Aragorn. Do you think that there is something going on between Emilia and Legolas?" asked Eowyn. "They are just friends," said Aragorn, "What are you worried about?" "I have looked everywhere for Emilia. I have asked her friends in the village if they have seen her and they have not. She is no where in the kingdom," said Eowyn, "I am worried." "Have you checked her room? Come to think of it. I have not seen Legolas since dinnertime. Maybe he is with her," said Aragorn....... ************************************************************************ To be continued... 


	3. A night full of Romance

He blew out my candle and came over. He lay down next to me and moved my hair. A slow kiss on my cheek and a slow kiss on my lips. I responded.  
  
Darkness fell in the room and the moon shone through Emilia's curtains. The elf, the human kissed and it went from there. Legolas moved her hair slightly and kissed her cheek. "We have to evacuate tomorrow. We are travelling to Helm's Deep," explained Legolas. Emilia shook a little. She would be leaving her memories behind. Legolas kissed her lips and she responded. "Do not be afraid," whispered Legolas gently. "I am not afraid," said Emilia, "I will be fine." Legolas undone her laces on her dress and it slipped off. Emilia undone Legolas shirt and it fell to the ground. A long and passionate kiss came. The two separated for air. Breathing heavily, Legolas asked," Are you sure you want to do this?" "I will be fine," said Emilia. ************************************************************************ "Do not worry about her," said Theoden, "Legolas is a fine lad. He will not do no harm to her." Eowyn sat on a chair in the hall. Where was Emilia? Gimli walked up to Aragorn and pulled him as side. "Aragorn. Legolas is with Emilia. He went to tell her how much he loves her," said Gimli. Aragorn did not have surprise look on his face. He knew all along. "Do not tell Eowyn. She will lose it if she finds out," said Aragorn. Gimli nodded his head. ************************************************************************ Legolas slowly went in. Emilia yelped a little of pain. "Are you okay?" asked Legolas. Emilia nodded. Legolas kissed the pain away. Before long, pleasure filled the room. Breathing hard and gasping for air. Legolas was careful when he thrusted in her. The pace quickened and breathing grew louder. And with a split second it was over. Legolas carefully rolled off Emilia and put his arm around her. She snuggled up to him. She put her head on his chest. "I love you, Legolas," said Emilia. Legolas smiled. That is what he wanted to hear. "I love you, too, Emilia," said Legolas. She could not keep her eyes open any longer, so she closed her eyes and fell asleep on him. Legolas looked down to see if she was still awake. He smiled when he saw how peaceful she looked. He stroked her and fell asleep. What could be better, thought Emilia...  
  
************************************************************************ Author's Note: Sorry if it's a short chapter. I thought I could get 1 chapter for the romance scene. Do u like the story so far? Thanks from Legolasfan2!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
